Let's Stay In Tonight
by LizVersaVulture
Summary: Mimi and Roger have a fun night in. Rated M for lemon and language. 1,251 words


Hey guys!

Long time, no update right? Sorry. Well, hopefully this'll make up for it. This isn't my first lemon, but it's my first on FanFiction. ENJOY!

If you don't like lemons, this isn't for you. If you don't like cussing, this isn't for you. I do not own Rent, or Mimi, or Roger. Only the people who created it own Rent so

I'll give props where it's due. Enjoy(;

* * *

Mimi's P.O.V.-

From my fire escape, I saw Mark leaving his apartment, which he shared with Roger. Oh Roger. I could never forget his wavy blonde hair, his blue eyes, his...voice.

Everything about him was tantilizing to my senses. I know what they say about show girls like me, but I could tell from the moment we met that I would love him. And I do.

And I wanted to in the most intimate of ways. I made my way to his apartment just a floor above mine. I knocked on the sliding door.

As it slid open, I fixed my dress. Roger smiled when he saw me. "Mimi..."he said, "what brings you here?" I let myself in, plopping down on the couch. I took my knee length booths off and crossed my legs in such a manner that you could see right up my dress. Roger saw, and turned away. I patted the space next to me. He sat down. I placed my hands on his shoulder and got really close to his face as he kept looking straight. My right hand brought his face to look at me. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted it just as bad as I did.

We said nothing, but leaned in for a kiss. It was romantic, loving, wanting. The kiss lasted a long time, until finally, Roger picked me up and we made our way to his "bedroom" which was really just cut off from the rest of the flat by curtains. But there was a bed, which would be a lot more roomy and comfortable than the couch. He laid me down, and started to kiss my neck. I moaned as he did such. I could feel his smirk on my skin. My red and black laced dress was automatically ripped off and thrown aside. My lover kissed down my bare stomach and before I knew it, my tights joined my dress. I was left in my matching black lace bra and thong. Before he could do much anything else, I rolled him over and strattled his sides.

I took it upon myself to lean down and kiss his perfect lips, taking some of his hair in my grip. My hands flew to his shirt, unbuttoning it. When I was done, he lifted up so I could take it off and toss it across the room. I kissed his chest. I reached the beginning of his jeans. I quicklly unbuttoned and unzipped them. They also joined the rest of the clothing strung somewhere in the room. I took the elastic band of his boxers in my mouth and pulled them down and off his body. I whipped them across the room. She made my way to his mouth and kissed, grinding against his hard, firm, erected dick. He moaned. "Mimi..." he trailed off. I just smiled back in response.

He rolled me over, and he was leaning on top of me. He had himself positioned right above my wet core. Our mouths met in a passionate kiss of love and want. Rogers hands explored my body, while my tounge explored his mouth. We broke our kiss. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to feel him inside me. "Roger..." I said, "stick it in." He smiled and finally, went inside me. I gasped at the feeling. He filled me up. He smiled. I nodded, and he began thrusting. I had the need to have all of him inside me. He continued to thrust, going deeper and harder with each thrust. "Oh fuck, Roger!" I walls contrasted tighter against his cock. He smiled and kissed me, and began massaging my breasts while thrusting. I started to move my hips in motion with him. He was going deeper and deeper, until he finally was going all the way in.

While never breaking our connection, I rolled us over, so I was now on top again. I strattled him, while he was still inside me, and began riding his cock. "Oh yes, Mimi," he said, "ride me girl." I thrusted toward him, while he moved in sync with me. He moaned, and I rolled my head back, arching my back, and tighting my walls, as we continued to thrust into each other. Roger grabbed my sides, and rolled me over. He thrusted harder and harder. I screamed out, "Roger! Yes babe! Fuck me!" He started to get even more enthusiastic and crashed into me harder and harder. I screamed in pain. Roger stopped, and said, "Mimi? You ok?" I nodded. "Do it again!" I was a masochistic and I loved the pain that he was putting me through. I screamed again.

Finally, he said, "Mimi, I'm going to cum!" I nodded. "Me too, Roger baby!" After a few moments of thrusting and grinding, we both came together. He collapsed on top of me. After a few moments, he exited my core. He moved down to my wet core and kissed it over and over again. I moaned in pleasure. He finally put in his tounge, and explored me with his tounge. I arched my back and he made the infinity symbol in my clit. He took his tounge out, and kissed my inner thighs as well, making the infinity sign again and again. Then, he started to rub my walls with his fingers. After teasing me for a few moments, he stuck in one finger. I gasped. He made the "come here" motion with his fingers and slowly, another finger entered. He pumped his fingers, and I grinded against his fingers.

His fingers came out, and he made his way up back to my body, kissing everything, and lastly, kissed my lips. I rolled him over and stratled him again. I took his still hard and erect shaft in my hands. I started to pump, slow, smooth, and light. "Oh Mimi," Roger said, "faster! Harder!" I chuckled.I tightened my grip and pumped faster and harder. I pumped for a good three minutes, and then I lowered my mouth to it, and put it in. I massaged his balls while I licked his boner. Up and down, side to side, all over. I heard Roger moan continuously. I started to hum and he gasped. I smiled, and continued to hum and massage his balls. I deepthroated it, and didn't gag. Strong gag reflexes, I guess. He moaned over and over again still. I took his dick out of my mouth and moved to his balls, in which I put them in my mouth.

When I was done, I rolled over next to him and placed my head on his chest. He coverd us both up with a blanket, and kissed my head. "I love you..." he whispered from his mouth. I whispered back, "I love you too..." and kissed his chest. He put an arm around me, and kissed my head again. I knew that we would be together forever. There was no one else in the world for me. Ever.

* * *

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed it! Read&Review!

~VersaEmergeESTK


End file.
